Falling
by futureknight13
Summary: James tries to make Lily go out with him, but this time he's gone too far. Please read and review. One-shot.


**Falling.**

I was quietly minding my own business, when _he_ happened to come.

"Well, hello, Evans! Imagine finding you here!"

"This – in case you are lost – is the Gryffindor common room and I am a little busy right now, so go away." I didn't even take my eyes away from my book; James Potter was the last thing I needed to worry about now.

"Like you said, this is the Gryffindor common room and I happen to be a proud Gryffindor, so I guess I can stay here." He said with a big grin on his face and then sat next to me. List of things I hate about James Potter, number one: the way he likes to annoy people.

I sighed.

"Potter, please, not now. I'm trying to study." I begged. "Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"Nah, you wouldn't let me bother _him_, besides we've done that quite a lot earlier." He said with a smirk. So they had been teasing Severus all day, that's why I didn't see them anywhere. I thought they just got bored of bullying people and finally decided to grow up. Too good to be true.

"Don't you ever get tired?"

"Of being totally awesome and hot? No, it's fun, you know."

List of things I hate about James Potter, number two: his stupid huge ego.

"Get over yourself." I rolled my eyes.

I looked at the big pile of books in front of me. With James Potter here to annoy me, I wasn't going to learn anything.

"What do you want?" I asked. Maybe if he got what he wanted, he would leave and then I'd be able to continue my studies in peace.

"To go out with you, of course!" Oh _that_.

"I wouldn't have guessed that in a billion years, you know."

He ignored my sarcastic comment and continued smiling.

"So the answer is…?"

"No, _of course_!"

"'Of course?'" He said pretending to be shocked. "Finally decided to stop denying your feelings for me, Evans?"

That was it. I lost my patience. "Leave me ALONE!"

I shouted so loud that Alice and the girls who were by the fireplace looked at me with their eyes wide open.

"Ok, fine, I'll go away." The tone of his voice changed, it was like he had lost a battle.

Good… wait, _what_?

"If you don't want me… Then I'll disappear from your life forever." He got up and sighed defeated.

"Potter, what the hell are you talking about?" He didn't look at me in the eyes.

My gaze followed him as he opened the window. I looked at his hands; his fingers were closed in tight fists almost like he was holding something too precious he didn't wanted to lose.

"Potter, don't do anything reckless."

He was still looking down.

"You don't want me, so I guess it's not worth living anymore."

"Potter, stop being ridiculous, just come back here, will you?"

But my efforts were unsuccessful and he continued as if I hadn't said a thing.

"I tried everything to make you see that I'm worth it. But you've never even considered the idea of dating me." His voice was still quiet and insecure, so different from the James Potter I knew, loud and crazy. "You are always turning me down and telling me how much of an idiot I am."

"And you're being even more of an idiot right now. Stop that!" I tried to sound firm, but I failed.

He couldn't be _that_ much of an idiot, could he? It was just too high for him to jump through the window like that because of some stupid reason. Because of _me__._

He took a step closer to the window and I stood up from the chair quickly.

"Potter… This is _not_ funny." My emotions were all mixed up. I couldn't tell if I was mad at him for pretending he was going to jump to make me go out on a date with him or afraid he was actually saying the truth.

I looked around and the girls had already gone to sleep. Everybody had. It was too late.

"I had enough of this, Potter" I sounded tired "I'm going to bed, good night."

As I started to walk to the stairs I heard a noise.

He was now standing on the window parapet.

"I'm not kidding. Please, give me a chance or-"

"Uh, Prongs…?"

I turned around to face a sleepy Sirius Black at the boys' dorm door.

"Black, Potter is going crazy!" It turned out to seem way more desperate than I wanted it to.

"I woke up and saw you weren't there, Prongs, so I was going to look for you, but you seem…" He looked at me and smiled "…busy, so I'll go back to sleep."

"He's saying that if I don't go out on a date with him, he'll kill himself." I said quickly. If maybe Black helped me, James would stop.

But Black chuckled.

"So? Go out with him! I don't see where the big problem is."

I hesitated.

"If you don't like him, you wouldn't care if he died, would you? I mean, you're always telling everyone of how much you hate James and stuff, I guess… He's killing himself would be a great relief for you."

How could he ever think that? James Potter was a pain in the neck, but I did not want him to die. Just to stop annoying and teasing me. And doing stuff like _this_.

"Whatever, Potter, like I said before, I had enough of this, do whatever you want with your life, I don't really care." I said angry.

I did not want to look worried because of James Potter, but I was.

I mean, I would be worried if anyone threatened to kill themselves, but he wouldn't do it, would he?

Could he be that stupid? I always knew he was an idiot, but never thought he could actually kill himself. He liked himself way too much.

But I was wrong.

As soon as I turned around to go to my dorm, I heard a noise.

And he had jumped.

I wanted to run screaming for help, but that would be effortless, there was nothing that we could do. It was over.

My emotions were more confused than ever.

My legs were weak and my head seemed heavier, I wanted to believe that this was only a bad dream, but I could feel the pain, I felt guilty.

James Potter was gone. No more bullying, no more poking me on class, no more distractions during my studies.

But still, he used to cheer me up when I was down; even though I did not show, he always made me laugh. I know he was always there for me and he'd do anything I asked him.

But I didn't do the only thing he asked me. A single date wouldn't kill anybody, would it?

The more I thought about it the more I wanted to hide in the corner and cry. How could I be so heartless? I was so cruel.

I couldn't breathe. I was probably paler than Nearly Headless Nick. I needed some air, but I couldn't go any nearer to the window, I was afraid of what I'd might see.

"Evans? Are you okay?" Sirius Black's words interrupted my thoughts. "You are petrified."

Okay? How could I be okay?

"Say something, you're scaring me" He said with smile, almost like he was going to laugh.

What a good friend he was. His best friend just _freaking_ DIED! What's so funny about that? And so he burst into laughing.

"He was your _friend_!" My voice was cracking and I sounded completely desperate.

But Black started laughing harder than ever.

"Sorry, did I miss something? Because I don't see what's so funny." I screamed angrily.

"Your reaction... Priceless!" He was still laughing like crazy as went near the window and shouted "Hey, Prongs! Come back here"

And James Potter appeared flying on a broomstick.

"How did it go?" He asked Black.

"Funniest thing I've ever seen." He said, still laughing "She was freaking out!"

James laughed along and got into the common room.

WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED?

I could feel my blood running through my veins. He wasn't dead, but suddenly I had the urge of killing him myself. I was more furious than I had ever been before.

One little comment, and I would explode…

"So, you do care about me." Potter teased laughing.

"You… idiot! How can you do something like this for fun? You really are a jerk, aren't you? I'll never EVER go out with you, even if you threaten to kill yourself for real, you can go ahead and jump out of the window, maybe try to drown on the lake or offer yourself as dragon dinner, I DON'T CARE!"

I had probably woken up everybody on the tower and possibly on the castle, but nothing was going to keep me from yelling at him. Why did I feel guilty before? He was the heartless one.

"How did you get a broom anyway? You didn't jump with that thing!" I shouted. And both of them looked at something that looked like a cloak on James's hands.

"I'm awesome, I have my ways" He said laughing

"I hate you, Potter. You make me sick" I said disgusted.

"Nope, based on how you reacted today, you don't hate me"

So that was what it was all about.

"Oh, Evans, I can't believe you fell for it." Potter said laughing. "You're falling for me, you know."

"Get lost, Potter, I've had enough of you!" I turned around and started going up the stairs, I couldn't see him anymore.

"You can't live without me, Evans, it'll just take some time until you realize it." I heard him saying from downstairs.

Things I hate about James Potter, number three: he was always right.

**a/n: **Hello there! Thanks you so much for reading! I seriously hope that you liked it. English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry if I made a lot of mistakes. Can you send me a review? They make me so happy, tell me your thoughts about the story! xoxo, Priscila.


End file.
